


Roommates

by hareminwonderland_10969



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference, Smut, Tags May Change, getting caught, roommates ushihina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hareminwonderland_10969/pseuds/hareminwonderland_10969
Summary: UshiHina roommates au no one asked for.UshiHina and lingeries sound amazing together... so here we are.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> idk what I'm doing I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway~ hope y'all enjoy!

Shouyo's facing the mirror while his roommate, Wakatoshi, is thrusting in and out of his abused hole rather roughly from behind. "do you like that Sho? Like the way I'm going in and out of your hungry hole, huh, you slut!". Toshi whispered harshly with a gritted teeth while he watches as his big cock wreck the hole of the orange-head.

"a-ah..! T-Toshi~ fuck.. Yes! There! harder!~" the smaller male mewl, too drowned in pleasure to even think of anything else.

Toshi grabbed his neck and spat out: "what did you call me?! Is that how you should call me, huh, baby boy?"

"s-sorry daddy~... Please... Fuck me harder with your thick cock--AH!!~"

* * *

Earlier that day (Toshi's POV):

On Fridays, Wakatoshi's day usually starts a little later and also ends quite late; he would go to school at lunch and come back at around past 8. Though, luckily for him, his professor on his last subject canceled at the last minute due to an emergency. It's only past 4 so he decided to do some school works first and head home a little later and ask Shouyo to eat out for dinner. So he did what he needed to do and after he's finished he checked his phone and saw that his favorite… user on Twitter uploaded new content.

A picture of his body wearing a black lacey bra paired with black lacey panties with a garter belt and knee-high socks. He liked every single post, quite satisfied with what he saw, he decided to head home since it's almost 6 in the evening. On his way home, he texted his roommate to tell him he's almost home and to invite him to eat out but didn't get any reply nor did he read his message. "probably busy or asleep" he thought.

* * *

At the same time (Sho's POV):

One Friday late afternoon, Shouyo's trying out his newly bought lingerie; taking his time and this opportunity because he knew that his roommate, Toshi, as he would like to call him, won't be coming back anytime soon.

That's where he's wrong though.

Hina's taking pictures while in front of the mirror. "OH!! This is so pretty!~" he said cheerfully. He was so happy because he has their apartment all to himself 'til 8 p.m. AND his new lingerie is so pretty! It's a black lacey bralette and panty with a garter belt and stockings.

At times like this, when he has their apartment all to himself while taking pictures, Sho also usually listens to music rather loudly.

You see, aside from his hobby of collecting and wearing lingeries, he also tends to… play with himself while wearing them.

"OK! Now that I'm done taking some pictures and since I already posted them... It's time for some self-care~" Sho said while giggling excitedly.

He started to play with his nipples first. "ah~". He languidly played with it and flick and pinch it every now and then. Slowly, he could feel his arousal rising, so when he's already hard, he moved on to his next task. He licked his fingers to wet them and move aside his panties to slowly rub his hole; he wants to come untouched so he didn’t spare his leaking cock that's peeking out of his panties a glance.

He slowly inserted a finger in his hole and moaned at the sensation. "a-ah… mmm..". He started to thrust his finger, and after a while, he added the second and third ones. When he felt that he was loose enough and know that he could take something bigger, he coated his medium-sized dildo with lube and aligned it to his twitching hole. He carefully pushed it in and sluggishly pull it out, he did it again and again until he got used to its girth. When he's already comfortable with the foreign object lodged at his hole, he started to pick up his pace.

He thrusts the toy in and out of his ass while playing with his hardened nubs. He's already nearing his climax and his pace ain't faltering. "ah! Fuck yes daddy.. There.. Please--ah! Harder mmmm… ah! Ah-ah! Hngh I'm so close..! So close! Please daddy.. i-I'm cu-cumming…. AH!". He kept on brushing the toy against his prostate. "c-cumminggghghh!!!!" he screamed as his cum shoots out.

Shouyo is a panting mess.

A hot mess to be exact.

So when Toshi opened the door of their shared apartment, he saw how his small and cute and sunny roommate, who came hard while wearing familiar lingerie, was sprawled out on their sofa.

Unfortunately, for Shouyo, he was so into what he's doing (plus the fact that he got tired from his activities), that he didn't hear the door creaked open and only realized that his roommate is already back when he heard a thud and a soft "Shouyo…"

When he lifts up his head he didn’t expect to see his roommate, who was supposed to come back home past 8 on Fridays, standing in front of him with his mouth gaping. They were frozen for a few seconds with Shouyo still sprawled out on their sofa, with barely any clothes on for everyone to see, in his lingerie with cum all over his body with a dildo shoved in his ass; and Wakatoshi, too shocked to move from his place, still processing what the heck is happening and if what he's seeing is real.

Shouyo scrambled for his clothes--a pillow, or anything, just to cover himself up.

"S-Sho.." Toshi stuttered. He can't help but stare at his roommate, he just noticed that he's beet red.

He's blushing so hard it went down 'til his chest. And that’s when he noticed yet another thing; Shouyo is wearing a lacey bra with matching panties, a garter belt, and knee-high socks. A VERY familiar get up from his favorite Twitter user: Sol.

"Sol…?" he said unknowingly.

And then it hit him: the room.. the build of the body.. "stupid Wakatoshi. How could you be so oblivious!" he scolded himself.

"uh... Uhm... Let me explain.." Shouyo stuttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written the plan for this one a few days ago and just started to actually write it earlier this morning at ass o'clock so if there are any errors or if the story doesn't really connect, I apologize. my mind's just so chaotic and I couldn't seem to do any... good things lately so there's that. but I just wanna share what I had in my mind :))
> 
> as usual, criticisms are welcome. 
> 
> just hit me up on twitter @everyonesyoun


End file.
